The battle of the Ice Kingdom
by Shadows in your mind
Summary: When Drizzt returns to Ice Wind Dale he finds that Ten-Towns is in trouble. A new threat has come to the frozen tundra. With a mysterious new friends help Drizzt may just have a chance to save the towns.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Ice Wind Dale Series!!! R. A. Salvatore does. **

**

* * *

**

Battle of the Ice Kingdom

**Chapter 1**

Drizzt Dur' Urden crouched in hidden in the bushes overlooking the small campsite. He had been tracking a rouge band of frost giants for the past few tendays and had come upon them completely slaughtered and torn to shreds. Afraid that new fierce beast had come to the region Drizzt had set out following the tracks of the assailant. And they had led the drow to this spot.

Drizzt's lavender eyes scanned the campsite keenly. The tracks lead to a small and hastily build lean too from which smoke was rising. Drizzt put a hand in his pouch and felt the smoothness of the small panther figurine.

"Come to me Guenhwyar," he called softly taking out the statuette. A black mist surrounded the small figure and then stood the mighty form of six hundred pound panther, far bigger than any on the material plane. Drizzt pointed to the other side of the clearing, and the cat understood it's rule at once and disappeared at once.

Movement below caught Drizzt's eye below as a figure moved out from the shelter. He was dressed in simple clothing, like that of a ranger. He wore finger gloves and a black cloak. His hair was white, though he looked hardly into his twenties, but when the boy shifted in the sun it appeared to have a red tint. The boy's eyes were also strange. One eye was a riveting midnight blue, almost black; the other was a red cinnamon brown.

The boy looked around warily and Drizzt knew instinctually that the boy was looking for him. The boy had a single sword strapped across his back. And though he was not practiced in the ways of magic, Drizzt could clearly feel the magic that emitted from the black blade. It was a strange blade, a kanta Drizzt believed it was called with a blue cloth wrapped handle and hilt.

"I know you're there. Both of you come out." The boy called loudly in a calm and confident voice.

Shrugging to himself Drizzt stood up and moved out from behind his shelter. The boy turned to regard him as Drizzt approached. "Greetings to you traveler." Drizzt greeted as he approached the boy and held out a hand, which the boy accepted.

"And greetings to you too, Drizzt Dur' Urden. I take it then that the other presence is your panther?" the boy asked smiling. Drizzt returned the smile.

"You know my name stranger and yet I do not know yours."

"Oh, Sorry I must apologize for my rudeness, it's been a while since I've had any civilized company, please forgive me. I am Dontae Chronix, Pleased to meet you." The boy said somewhat resigned voice.

"Am I to take it then that the giants…" Drizzt began.

Dontae nodded grimly. "I defeated them. This region is becoming increasingly crowded with troubling races. I swear that it's like they're gathering for something. Something is drawing the evil races here. I don't like it." He said.

Drizzt nodded in agreement. There had indeed been an increase in many of the monsters that roamed the land lately. It was for that reason that Bruenor had sent him out after all.

The two stood quietly for a minute looking out at the tundra beyond the copse of trees. It was still early summer, but the wind was still cold and gave a chilling reminder that this was still a dangerous place. And so when Guenhwyar suddenly came out of the bushes the two were startled. But they then shared a laugh as the cat looked from one to the other in an almost confused expression. Drizzt was suddenly startled when Guenhwyar growled lowly facing Dontae.

"Guenhwyar!," Drizzt protested at the cat. Dontae however only gave the cat a resigned almost sad look. He crouched down so that he was eye level with the exceptional beast and stared straight into the cat's saucer eyes with his own mismatched ones. For a moment there was a moment of tense silence. But then it passed and Guenhwyar's ears came up.

Drizzt looked questioningly at Dontae, but the kid just shrugged. "You really can't blame the cat for not liking the look of someone as strange as me," He chuckled. Drizzt could only shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Drizzt spent the remainder of his evening with the young man, who had a good many good tales to tell. Drizzt listened to them all with intrigue. The boy looked to be no more 19 and already he was as world wise as Drizzt, perhaps more so.

"So, you are a ranger?" Drizzt asked. Dontae paused and lifted his eyes from the food he was eating.

"Forgive me if I asked something I should not of." Drizzt added quickly seeing the reaction.

Dontae shook his head. "No, it's alright. But no I'm not a ranger. If you want to know the truth I'm actually in exile. My people cast me out, I'm just a wander I'm afraid. Hee, I'm not so noble as a ranger." He admitted.

Drizzt offered his new friend an understanding smile. "I can understand. I too am an exile from my birth land." He didn't add though that his exile had been his choice due to the insufferable acts of injustice and evil that had plagued him in that city he had called come from.

Dontae nodded accepting comforting words. "So Drizzt you have not yet told me why you are out in these hostile lands. Winter's fast on the approach and I know that winter in this land is death, so to speak."

Drizzt nodded. "King Bruenor has sent me out to scout the area. He's noticed that the evil races of this region have becoming more active, even more numerous. I fear though, that I shall have to report back to him before long and with nothing to show for my efforts." He explained disappointment evident in his voice.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't say it's a total waste. I've out here for awhile now and I've seen quite a bit." He leaned forward and locked Drizzt's purple eyes with own unique ones. "I offer a word of warning to the folks of Ten-Town, war is coming. It will make the battle that was fought here before with that wizard, Kessler, look like a mere skirmish. Something else, or someone else has come to this region, something far more powerful than a mere wizard."

Drizzt listened to Donates forbidding words with concern. "Perhaps you should come with me back to the court of King Bruenor. He will be very interested in what you have to say."

Dontae flinched at the notion and turned away. "I don't know. None of the places that I have traveled to have welcomed me, especially the priests, they really hate me." Dontae laughed hollowly.

Drizzt clapped Dontae on the shoulder and offered a wink. "Did they hate you more than a dark elf." He asked slyly. Dontae could only smile at the remark.

"Well I guess if your friends crazy enough to have a drow elf as a friend, he should be crazy enough to accept me. Alright your on, I'll come with you to King Bruenor's court." But first I have a job to do. You're welcome to come though." Dontae said standing up and heading inside the lean too. He appeared a moment later with a pack slung over his back. He motioned to Drizzt who followed behind curiously.

Drizzt was surprised when Dontae lead him back to bodies of the giants that Dontae had killed earlier. Dontae grew very still and remained motionless before his kills for a long time. Guenhwyar growled lowly and put her ears down. Drizzt dropped a comforting hand onto the obviously distressed cat's head in confusion. Guenhwyar stopped growling a second latter and even went over to Dontae and bumped into his leg.

Dontae, seeming to come back to himself looked down at the cat and smiled. "I'm glad you're not mad anymore." He said to the cat quietly.

Drizzt, not understanding any of it, merely shrugged his shoulders, privately relieved that his dearest friend had gotten over whatever it was that made her not trust Dontae.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They ran across the flat tundra, Drizzt was actually surprised that Dontae could keep up with his pace, smiling to himself Drizzt picked up his pace and likewise Dontae followed suit. Guenhwyar made a mockery of the contest, easily outdistancing both man and elf in effortless flight.

Drizzt smiled to see the cat at play. It reminded him of his days in mithril hall. Dontae running at Drizzt's side also watched the cat at play. "It looks like she's having fun." He laughed gaily. Drizzt smiled at his new found companion. He was pleased that he had once again found a friend who could look past the reputation of his kin and see his true character. Drizzt wasn't bothered by the shunning he usually received, not anymore, but it still made him exceptionally happy to find friends who accepted him.

The sky overhead darkened and the air grew colder, but in the distance Kelvin's Cairn appeared silhouetted against the deep blue sky pushing the runners to their limits. Ice Wind Dale, was truly a desolate place. The land flat with no conceivable land marks for miles and mile around, all except the unusual mountain of Kelvin's Cairn.

The wind picked up and played a howling mournful tune, but Still Drizzt and Dontae ran on, and Guenhwyar lopped alongside them as silent as a shadow. They ran tirelessly through the night and arrived at the entrance to the dwarven mines before noon the next day. Drizzt had already dismissed the panther back to her astral home and lead the way through the mines to Bruenor's court, Dontae followed nervously behind.

The fiery red bearded dwarf sat grumbling, as always his throne. "What the orc's waggling tongue do you mean he means to visit?" He roared at a very nervous looking Halfling.

Regis nervously rubbed his little hands together, and winced at the dwarf's ire. "I just got the new Bruenor, and I'm just as upset as you are, who wouldn't be considering the visitor in times of trouble?"

Bruenor looked up suddenly and spotted Drizzt and Noah held up a hand in greeting. "Bad news elf, we got company coming." He said glaring at Regis who merely put up his hands defenselessly. "Rumblebelly here just done and told me that we got a group of stinkin' and messed up wizards coming in from Longsaddle. They wish to 'help' with our growing monster problem."

Drizzt face fell, and turned to a look of terror. "You can't mean Harkle Harpell, and his kin?" he asked with a groan. "If the Harkle's come to help the town's they'll more likely destroy them by accident." He lamented.

Dontae standing behind Drizzt groaned inwardly as well. He had met the Harpells and, as with everyone who had met the Harpells he had no desire to be near them and their often unpredictable magic.

Bruenor suddenly noticed Dontae standing behind Drizzt and pointed a stubby and grime covered finger that way. "And who's yer ghost friend?" he asked roughly, but not without some curiosity.

Drizzt stepped aside and motioned Dontae forward. Dontae moved forwardly and bowed low. "My greeting to you, noble king Bruenor, I am Dontae Chronix, and I bring grave news." Dontae said appropriately, catching the dwarven king in his multicolored eyes gaze.

"More grim than news of a Harpell visit?," Bruenor asked with a snide snicker, then getting serious again he measured up Dontae's appearance. Taking the man's strange colored eyes, and unusual hair color for one his age. "Bah, enough with the formalities, tell me what ya' know ghost."

Dontae ignored the nickname and nodded. "You've notice the growing number of monsters in this area, and you've also probably noticed that there are new monster as well, monsters that you've never seen or heard of correct?" Dontae asked glancing at Drizzt and then back to the king who nodded.

"Am I to take it then that ya' know what's going on?" Bruenor asked leaning forward.

Dontae shook his head. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I've seen a lot and I have a theory which is I think is pretty likely. Something powerful has come to Ice Wind Dale. Something is gathering, and creating new monsters, the likes of which I have never seen, and I can assure you that I've seen quite a bit of monsters." He explained. "One thing I am certain of, and I'm sure you'll agree. War is coming again to Ten-Town's. They need to prepare."

Bruenor sank back in his throne in thought, digesting all that he had heard. Regis too slumped back. He knew well the difficulty in getting the people of Ten-Town's to unite, a task that they had been unable to accomplish to dismay and destruction of almost all of the town's. The Halfling touched the ruby pendant that hung around his neck. He knew that the time to use it again would be soon.

The Dwarf snorted loudly, and an eager gleam came into his eye. "Well I say bring it on. Things been a bit to quiet around here and me axe is hungry for some orc blood." He said giving a toothy smile to Drizzt who drew his scimitars. The gleams in the elf's eye no less eager than the one in the Dwarfs.

"And my blade area crying to ride the evil that has lately pervaded our land." The noble drow said with a grim smile.

Dontae watched the exchange, wearing an almost sad expression. It was good that these two were eager and ready for a good battle; they would need to be to fight the war that would eventually find its way to their door step.

Later that day Dontae walked out of the mines and squinted in the bright sunshine. Drizzt had stayed behind to discuss some plans with Bruenor. The good king had offered for Dontae to stay and offered the often estranged man a room in his mines, but Dontae politely refused preferring to find a nice secluded cave outside in view of the sky.

It didn't take Dontae long to find a suitable shelter, and took even less time for him to turn it into a home. He had few material items, although for a man that traveled most of his life, he didn't need, nor could he afford such things. That night Dontae lay on his back looking up at the stars, oblivious to the nights freezing chill. He watched the twinkling lights over head and wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Dontae sat and watched the heavens, he was aware that he was being watched. He had suspected as much and when a form wrapped in the deepest of blacks, more a shadow than a solid mass, appeared before him. He was neither surprised nor panicked, though any other man would surely have fainted dead away.

The cloaked form kept their cowl pulled low over his face and their figure blended so well into the night that the visitors outline was barely distinguishable from the darkness of the celestial dome. "What do you want, Ananisia? I haven't broken my vow." Noah said. His tone was different from the one he had used earlier with Drizzt and Bruenor, it wasn't unsure and timid. Now it was fierce and steely, cold even.

The figure lifted its head slightly. "Dontae…You know that the council hates to do this to you, but you deserve it." A female voice said quietly, pity evident in her words.

Dontae glared at the shadow before him, a glare that would have set even the deadliest of assassins running for cover. "Is that all you came to say? Well you'll forgive me if I don't care to hear those words. Especially from you, who I had thought an ally." He spat looking back up at the stars.

"Actually Dontae, the real reason I'm here, is I'm on an assignment. You plan to be involved with this battle, that much is evident to the council. And that being said they wanted me to tell you that you are going to oversee the crossings. This battle will be too big for us to handle it alone, and with the few that are in charge of this place. But remember this Dontae, and this is your only warning, don't repeat your last mistake. You are forbidden to get involved any further than to see to the crossings. Do you understand?" The female said in a hard business like tone.

Again Dontae glared at the shadow his multicolored eyes seething flames that seemed to capture the light of the stars above. The figure retreated a step from that intensity recognizing that it was time to leave. "Well I have delivered the message." The voice said with a disappointed sigh. She paused for a few seconds and then added in a softer and kinder tone. "Please Dontae; don't do anything that'll put you even more in danger." And then she was gone.

Dontae's sigh was long and resigned. He had expected the news, but even so he didn't like it. Dontae shut his eyes against the night and the demands of his clan, his hands were folded comfortably behind his head. He gave another sigh. And opened his eyes the collected light of the stars above shone brightly in his multicolored cinnamon and blue eyes. He glanced to the side to see the twinkling lights of Ten-Towns. He shuddered at the demands of his task and what it mean and cost to the people of Ten-Towns.

Meanwhile Bruenor and Drizzt had just decided that Regis should go the town the next morning and try to convince the town's people to prepare, much to the Halflings dismay. "I don't understand!!" the disgruntled Halfling whined. "Why must I always be the one to bear the heavy burden of bringing bad news to the people of Ten-Towns?" he said crossing his arms and putting on his best and most impressive pout, although he did not really mind the task anymore. It made him feel somewhat important.

Drizzt laughed seeing through the façade though. "Have no fear my friend," he said throwing the still scowling Halfling a wink. "Think of the rewards you will gain when the war is over and you, being the one who alerted the folks, are given the title of hero once again."

Regis could not of course hold his smirk after that remark.

Bruenor just chuckled off to the side, but then his face got serious as he grabbed Drizzt's arm and twirled him around to face the elf. "Ya done right elf, by sending the little one off to warn the town's of the trouble comin' but are you sure of the source? I mean about yer ghost friend." He said cocking his head toward the door.

Drizzt shrugged. "In truth I know little about the man. His intentions seem honorable enough though. It was he who slew the giants that you sent me out after." He added.

Bruenor didn't seem convinced. "There's something strange about that boy, or I'm a bearded gnome." He said, with a resigned shake of his head. Bruenor had learned long ago, when he had meet Drizzt not judge character by looks however, and merely shrugged. "Bah, the boys just put me off with his looks I'd bet. But you watch him still elf, might be that there's a thing or two to learn of him yet."

Drizzt could only give the dwarf a comforting nod. That satisfied Bruenor, but not Regis. The Halfling had remained silent during the discussion caught up in his own thoughts about how he was to approach the town's people the next day but now he too, turned his thoughts to the young man that Drizzt had escorted into the mines, and wondered.

When Drizzt and his new friend had entered the room earlier Regis had sensed nothing unusual or frightening about the man. It was true that the young man was unusual both his hair and his eyes. But perhaps Regis too would keep an eye on the young man, after all Regis was just as curious as the others.


End file.
